


lunch club but it kinda gay

by Stormixon (orphan_account)



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Poly!Goopcast - Freeform, Poly!Goopsquad - Freeform, Poly!Lunch Club, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stormixon
Summary: “You’re not mine, Noah,” Schlatt croaked, his throat burning for water. He hadn’t had a drink in a few hours, at least.“I could be,” Noah answered simply, and Schlatt’s mind filled in the rest. Noah was offering him an invitation.Poly!Lunch Club AU. Essentially, everybody is gay and ends up dating at the end.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jschlatt/Noah | Hugbox, Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz, Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Charlie Dalgleish, Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves, Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves/Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Charlie Dalgleish, Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves/Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Charlie Dalgleish/Carson King, Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves/Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Charlie Dalgleish/Carson King/Jschlatt
Comments: 48
Kudos: 358





	lunch club but it kinda gay

Noah and Cooper weren’t exactly… subtle. Because of this, it wasn’t a surprise when they came out together. The other members of Lunch Club had been betting on it. Schlatt won ten dollars from Ted but had to give half of it to Travis. Noah and Cooper weren’t amused at this.

“Really?” Noah asked, watching Schlatt pass a fiver over the back of the couch. “Can’t you guys be a little more… serious?” Cooper squeezed Noah’s hand.

“We’re being perfectly serious and incredibly supportive,” Carson put in, tossing a quarter to Charlie. “I’m glad I only bet twenty-five cents.”

Noah sighed and pinched his nose. “What was the bet?” he asked dryly.

“Depends who you ask,” Ted looked forlornly down at his empty wallet, then glared over at Schlatt.

Life continued as normal, or at least as normal as it could be with the Lunch Club. Other than Cooper and Noah, who seemed determined to annoy Schlatt as much as possible. All of them enjoyed the gag, even Schlatt, though his amusement slipped slightly when he found Cooper and Noah making out in his room once.

When Charlie became a part of it, Schlatt wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he didn’t see much of Cooper, Noah, nor Charlie during a break, and then when they all met up again, Charlie was practically attached at the hip to both of them. It took a few days to figure out that they were an item because Charlie was just being, well, Charlie, but after he tackled Cooper onto the couch and dragged Noah after him, Schlatt got suspicious.

Charlie admitted it easily, later that evening, when Schlatt questioned him. “I’m not sure how it happened either, but I’m happy,” Charlie shrugged, leaning back against the door frame. 

“That’s good to hear,” Schlatt mumbled. “Just stop taking over the couch, will you?”

Charlie laughed. “What a shame, we had… plans,” he waggled his eyebrows and Schlatt wanted to slap him. “I’m just kidding. If the great J Schlatt wants the couch cleared, then it shall be done.” Charlie grinned mischievously.

A couple of weeks passed, and Schlatt began to catch glimpses of more suspicious activity. They were more careful than Noah and Cooper, but it didn’t stop Schlatt noting how often Ted and Travis sat next to each other, or just happened to bump into each other in the hall, or both volunteered to run errands.

In the end, Schlatt didn’t have to confront either of them. Ted practically dragged Schlatt into a closet and told him, “Mention anything about me and Travis to everybody else and they won’t find your body.”

“Charming,” Schlatt shot back. “I take it that means you’re an item?”

“He’s adorable,” answered Ted, as if that explained everything.

Travis and Ted came out on their own time, which surprised everybody else except for Charlie, who seemed to also have insider information. Then, one week later, Travis and Ted fell in with Charlie, Cooper, and Noah.

“This is becoming distinctly more awkward by the week,” Carson commented to Schlatt, glancing over at the five guys squashed onto the couch. Cooper was sitting on the arm of the sofa with his hand in the hair of Noah, who was sitting next to him and practically on the lap of Charlie, who had one arm around Noah and the other around Ted, who had Travis snuggled into his chest. It was quite cute, though very awkward for Carson and Schlatt, who were eating lunch.

“How did this even happen?” Schlatt asked, to which Carson shrugged.

“Hey, Schlatt! Carson!” Charlie hollered, a cheeky grin on his face. “There’s an empty spot next to Ted if you want to join us!” Next thing Schlatt knew, there were five pairs of eyes looking at him and Carson.

“No thanks,” Schlatt muttered, trying to avoid noting how cute Travis looked in that hoodie or how hot Noah was, pressed between Charlie and Cooper.

“You know what?” Carson stood up and tossed his jacket aside. “You never should have offered, Charlie.” Then Carson dashed over and sat down directly in the middle (not between Ted and the other arm, where there was actually space, but between Charlie and Ted/Travis).

There were yelps, but with a little shifting, Carson ended up squashed where he had sat down, Charlie leaning heavily on him with Cooper almost falling on top of all six of them. Ted looked distinctly disinterested, and Travis had fallen slightly onto Carson’s shoulder.

“I’m regretting this,” Carson said, slightly muffled by a bit of Travis’ hair. “Can I leave now?”

“You’re not allowed to, you’re stuck,” Charlie answered, purposefully shifting to pin Carson’s knee under his leg. “You’re one of us now, Carson.”

Cooper laughed. “One of us, one of us-” he started to chant before Ted reached over and lightly whacked him in the face.

Carson seemed to sink deeper into the couch, less eager to leave as Charlie’s hand nestled into his hair. Schlatt knew they were joking, that Carson could leave if he wanted to, but it was looking less like Carson wanted to by the moment. And Carson had _just_ commented on how awkward it was getting. Now he’d left Schlatt in the awkward spot by himself.

“I’m going to my room,” Schlatt announced, standing up suddenly. Carson looked slightly crestfallen. “I have things to do.” Then he marched out with a bit more force than necessary.

An hour later, Carson knocked on Schlatt’s door. “Can I come in?” he called.

“Done with cute-fluff-cuddle time?” Schlatt called back, his tone dry and slightly sour.

“I didn’t mean to- I don’t want to yell this through a door, Schlatt. Let me in, please,” Carson sounded resigned.

Schlatt got up and went to the door, opening it to find exactly what he’d been expecting. Carson, his hair ruffled and unkempt, slight redness around his lips and a blush in the edges of his cheeks. Schlatt tried not to wonder who’d been kissing Carson. He wasn’t jealous or anything, Carson was his _distinctly straight_ friend. Now he was wondering if he’d been so occupied chasing down clues about the others that he’d forgotten to notice his closest friend.

“Who kissed you?” Schlatt asked quickly before he had time to stop the question.

“What?” Carson staggered back as if Schlatt had just hit him in the face.

“I asked ‘who kissed you?’,” Schlatt growled, grabbing Carson by the collar of his jacket and pulling him into the room, before slamming the door shut. “Your lips are red.”

Carson shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Uh… I’m not sure exactly,” Carson admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Charlie. Then, Travis or Ted, I don’t remember who. Maybe it was both.” Carson looked up at Schlatt and Schlatt realized that he was scared. Actually scared of how Schlatt would react.

“Alright. Fine. Glad you’re happy,” Schlatt muttered. “Now get out.” He pointed at the door.

“But I didn’t even get to-” Carson’s face fell.

“I need time. Get out,” Schlatt demanded, and Carson left.

Schlatt didn’t leave his room for at least twenty-four hours. He lost count after Travis stopped trying to invite him to meals. He had enough food in his minifridge to last himself a few days at least. Once, Ted asked him what he was hiding from. Schlatt pretended that he couldn’t hear.

It was two in the morning when Schlatt finally crept out of his room, hoping that nobody else would be awake. He skipped over the creaky step on the stairs and wore his black hoodie with the hood pulled up. He felt like a stranger in his own house.

When he reached the fridge, he was surprised to see that most of the food labels had gone. His were still there, and some of Ted’s and Noah’s, but it seemed like the others had just relinquished their hold. Schlatt shrugged and pulled out a container of cold spaghetti that he thought might belong to Travis.

He grabbed a fork from the drawer and went over to the couch. He didn’t risk the microwave, resigned to eating the pasta cold. It tasted like Ted’s cooking, which was surprising, because usually if something tasted like Ted’s cooking, it was completely inedible and/or disgusting. Schlatt still hadn’t forgotten the ‘Minecraft cake’ complete with eggshells.

“And so the elusive Schlatt finally emerges from his exile,” a faux-deep voice reported from behind the couch. Schlatt jumped, startled, and looked behind him to see Noah standing at the counter, a bowl in one hand and a box of cereal in the other.

“Hey, Noah,” Schlatt grumbled, really not interested in a conversation. He stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth so that he had an excuse. Noah finished making his cereal and joined Schlatt on the couch.

“I thought it was funny,” Noah commented, looking over at Schlatt. He didn’t look as if he’d been sleeping - his hair was tidy and he was less lethargic than Schlatt. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Schlatt muttered, crossing his legs. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t slept in at least two days, or maybe it was the fact that they were alone at two in the morning, but Schlatt kept glancing over at Noah. His sharp jawline, his bright eyes, his pale pink lips-

Wait. No. This was somebody else’s boyfriend. Five somebody else’s boyfriend. And Schlatt was straight. Probably. Maybe?

Then Noah caught him staring at his nose (his nose, _not_ his lips, Schlatt reassured himself. It really was an interesting nose) and smiled. “Like what you see, Schlatt?” Noah joked quietly.

“Yeah,” Schlatt admitted, putting the now-empty container of pasta on the coffee table. “How did you end up with… all of them, anyway?” Schlatt asked, waving the fork around to punctuate his words.

“It just kind of happened,” Noah shrugged, shifting ever-so-slightly down the couch towards Schlatt. Schlatt almost thought he was hallucinating from a lack of sleep. That was also probably why he was behaving so irrationally. Was this a dream?

“Very specific, thank you, Noah,” Schlatt commented dryly. Then he shivered. He wasn’t cold, it was simply the force of Noah’s gaze as he was studied like an animal in a cage. He wanted to move, to run, to flee back to his room and forget this ever happened. But he could only manage another shudder. He felt like his body was being turned to ice as Noah crept closer, moving along the couch in tiny shifts before the gap was so small that Schlatt could feel Noah’s breath against his neck.

“What are you doing?” Schlatt managed, his eyes caught in Noah’s, that cold gaze threatening to swallow him whole. He wouldn’t close the gap. Noah belonged to somebody else.

“Helping you,” Noah answered, and pressed his lips to Schlatt’s. Warmth flooded through Schlatt and he gasped, freed from his icy prison as his eyes fluttered shut. His hands moved on their own, finding the back of Noah’s neck and holding on for dear life. Noah pressed him back against the arm of the couch until Noah was practically on top of him, hands finding Schlatt’s chest and pressing through his hoodie to feel the lines underneath.

Then Noah sat back, leaving Schlatt gasping with his chest heaving, arms spread out like he didn’t know what to do with them, lips red and burning from his first kiss in years.

“You’re not mine, Noah,” Schlatt croaked, his throat burning for water. He hadn’t had a drink in a few hours, at least.

“I could be,” Noah answered simply, and Schlatt’s mind filled in the rest. Noah was offering him an invitation.

An invitation that included Noah’s enrapturing gaze and fierce passion, Ted’s dramatic flair and attractive jawbone (no, Schlatt didn’t stare at it, how dare you), Travis’ oversized hoodies and warm cuddles, Cooper’s rebellious streak and nimble hands (he’d overheard Charlie saying that Cooper gave the best massages, though he didn’t know if it was true), Charlie’s adorable clinginess and surprise kisses (seriously, anytime anybody tried to do anything, Charlie was there with his stupid attractive lips), and Carson. Whom Schlatt had been fiercely ignoring. He wasn’t sure what Carson brought to the table and he refused to think about it.

“I’d like that,” Schlatt accepted the invitation breathlessly.

“How about I escort you back to your room, then? You look like you need some sleep,” Noah eyed the dark circles under Schlatt’s eyes. Schlatt took the hand that Noah was offering and let him be pulled to his feet.

Noah didn’t let go of Schlatt’s hand, and Schlatt made no move to pull it away. When they reached Schlatt’s door and Noah made a move to leave, Schlatt tugged him back. “Please,” was all he had to say. Noah followed him inside and sat down on Schlatt’s bed.

“Are they… the others… okay with this?” Schlatt asked tentatively, gesturing to him and Noah when he said ‘this’. He was standing in front of Noah.

“We agreed yesterday that if you wanted to be invited, you were welcome,” Noah answered simply. “I’d text them now but I don’t want to wake anybody up or kill the mood.”

“What mood?” Schlatt asked, sitting down on his bed next to Noah.

In reply, Noah kissed him again.

Schlatt woke up the next morning with his head pressed against Noah’s chest, his hands clutching Noah’s waist. The blanket was tucked over their legs, which Schlatt didn’t remember doing, so it must have been Noah after Schlatt had drifted off. One of their phones buzzed and Schlatt reached over the still-slumbering Noah to grab it. It was Schlatt’s, with a single message from Charlie on the locked screen.

**Slimecicle:** Is Noah with you??

Schlatt sent back a quick ‘yes’ and put the phone back, not wanting to dislodge Noah’s hand from his hair. It felt nice. Schlatt pressed his ear to Noah’s chest and listened as his heartbeat slowly quickened as he woke up.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Schlatt mumbled, tugging at the collar of Noah’s shirt, just to give his hands something to do and bring Noah’s attention to him. “Schlattpillow, yay or nay?”

“Ten out of ten,” Noah whispered. “Would recommend Schlattpillow to a friend and use Schlattpillow again.” Noah ran his fingers along Schlatt’s hairline and tugged him closer with the other hand.

“Not too many friends, though, I hope?” Schlatt replied, words muffled by Noah’s shirt.

“About five,” Noah said with a smile. Noah’s phone started to buzz repeatedly and he disentangled his fingers from Schlatt’s hair before rolling over to get it. “Sorry. Could be important,” he murmured. Noah picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

Schlatt put his head back against the pillow, only catching snippets of Noah’s phone conversation. It seemed to be a lot of tirades with yes or no answers from Noah. When he finally put the phone down, he rolled back over to face Schlatt and said, “Travis has made bacon and eggs for breakfast and everybody was up in arms trying to figure out where I went at two in the morning.”

“Oh,” Schlatt thought about Charlie’s text. “Yeah, Charlie texted me before you woke up asking if you were here. Apparently, just ‘yes’ wasn’t sufficient.”

“They were still worried,” a small smile crossed Noah’s face. “It’s nice, having five concerned boyfriends, though the overprotectiveness can get a little much. Charlie’s the worst for it, by the way, so watch out for that. One time he lay on the floor and clung to my feet to stop me going out late.”

“Is Travis really as soft as he looks?” Schlatt found himself asking. He was still embarrassed about it, though perhaps he shouldn’t be, because after all, he’d just fallen asleep on Noah Hugbox’s chest.

“Softer. He’s like a giant teddy bear. Gives the best cuddles,” Noah informed him, propping his head up on his elbow. “Not very good at kissing, though. Unless you’re into kissing inanimate objects, in which case he’s great.”

Schlatt burst out laughing, mostly from surprise. The sleep deprivation and overwhelming feeling of ‘I don’t deserve this’ was still affecting his actions, he thought. “What about Ted?” Schlatt asked, leaning closer. He wasn’t sure what he was preparing for, but if Noah was willing to answer his questions, he might as well be prepared.

“Good at kissing. All bones, though, so not the best to cuddle. He’s pretty strong and once fireman-carried Charlie over one shoulder and Travis over the other. Also, as you’ve probably noticed, _smoking_ hot,” Noah winked at Schlatt and Schlatt blushed. This wasn’t about Schlatt! Stupid flirty a-

“Cooper?” Schlatt blurted.

“Cute,” Noah replied thoughtfully. “Moderately good at kissing and cuddling. Great with his hands but not with the words. Flirting is not his strong suit, in other terms,” Noah bit his lip.

“And… Carson?” Schlatt didn’t want to ask. It felt more like an invasion of privacy than the others. Schlatt and Carson had become friends quickly, and so those boundaries still applied. He guessed. Maybe. Technically, Carson was his boyfriend now. Huh.

“Good at cuddling. Funny,” Noah listed. “In a flirty sort of way when he wants to. I can’t report on kissing because he’s more reserved. Being the newbie and all, you know.” Schlatt realized that it had only been a day, maybe two, since Carson had started dating the others and Schlatt had locked himself in his room. His brain hurt thinking about it.

“I’m the newbie now, huh?” Schlatt grunted. “Perhaps we shouldn’t keep the others waiting.” He made to move away, but Noah grabbed his hips and pulled him back.

“Just a little longer,” Noah pleaded with a smile.

“Alright.”

They finally got down for breakfast about ten minutes later, Schlatt wearing a different hoodie because Noah had insisted (“You’ve been wearing it for two days straight, you ruffian.”) and Noah’s fingers intertwined with Schlatt’s. There was a definite mood change, but it wasn’t a bad one, with Travis dragging Schlatt away to make toast and Cooper pulling Noah into an armchair to kiss. Carson had his hand around Ted’s waist as they tried to make eggs with one hand each, which was slowly becoming more disastrous but made everybody laugh, so perhaps it wasn’t all bad.

When breakfast was made, the dinner table was abandoned and everybody found places on or around the couch to eat. Schlatt, with a full plate, was shuffled around until he ended up on Ted’s lap, leaning against the arm of the sofa with his legs stretched over Charlie. Ted was surprisingly gentle, despite Schlatt remembering that Ted had threatened to kill him if he told the others about his relationship with Travis before they were ready. Schlatt saw this when he almost dropped his eggs on Ted’s lap and Ted just laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Ted smelled nice, Schlatt noted.

Schlatt spent the whole day shuffling around, interacting the other members of Lunch Club individually, in pairs, or trios, in the case of Charlie, Noah, and Cooper, who pulled him onto the couch mid-afternoon for some crime thriller TV show, though Schlatt lost track of the plot about five minutes in when Charlie kissed him and knocked him off the couch in one fell swoop. Ted and Travis convinced him to play giant Jenga in the backyard almost directly after breakfast, which ended with all three of them rolling in the grass, and Noah seemed determined to get him alone, which Noah did eventually, making out with Schlatt in a closet that seemed to be used more for making out than actual housework these days. And then they all joined together in the early evening for a game of some combination of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and general alcohol consumption. That was why Carson smelled distinctly of alcohol when Schlatt kissed him.

Nobody went to bed that night, though the couch was fit to bursting. Schlatt wasn’t sure how he would manage to fall asleep wedged between Travis’ back and the crook of Carson’s neck, with one leg draped over Noah’s shoulder (Noah was sitting on the ground next to the couch), but he did.

And it was the greatest sleep of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you guys think! This started out as crack,, but turned into what it is now somewhere along the road. Fun!


End file.
